Together, Forever, Always
by Charmed Love
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY! Piper starts to have wierd dreams. --Months after their wedding, Piper and Leo were in wedded bliss until the return of Cole leads them to wish themselves into a reality unlike their own with no powers and no memory of each other
1. While You Were Sleeping

A/N: Hey this is my first Charmed fic I'm posting on here so I hope you all enjoy it! I don't have much in advance so if you like it, and review (which I'd looooovee!) let me know what I could make better, any suggestions would be great. I have some more plot ideas for the coming chapts if you want me to continue, this first one, the beginning, is more of a random Piper/Leo gushy scene...just something I had lying around in the back of my files, that I've decided to add onto. Also, expect a lot more dialogue between the love birds in the future, this is kind of just setting the scene.  
  
Summary: 2 months after their wedding, Piper and Leo still have stars in their eyes. From elder conflicts to honeymoon fun.... Not really sure what's going to happen yet, please R and R!  
  
*Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Piper and Leo would be together still. Are they? No, they aren't. Therefore I don't own the show or anything about it now do I? That all belongs to Mr Kern, Spelling, Vincent, Mrs. Burge, etc...In the event that they do get back together soon, still don't own it, but I think that was clear!  
  
*The title of the fic, "Together, Forever, Always" is also the title of a LeAnn Rimes song, great song, which is where I got the idea, but it has nothing to do with this fic, not the song itself anyway.*  
  
"Together, Forever, Always" by Charmed Love  
  
Chapter 1- While You Were Sleeping  
  
The crickets chirped outside as he lied awake in bed. Leo awoke an hour earlier to a car pulling in next store. Since, he was just lying there thinking about...well, the one thing he always thought about. Her. He was facing out the window looking at the night sky as the stars sparkled.  
  
He turned over onto his other side and faced the beauty lying beside him. He touched her hair and pulled his hand through her long brown locks. Piper and he had been married for 2 months and he still had to pinch himself every time he heard the word husband.  
  
He laid his head down on her pillow next to hers. She looked so peaceful and had a smile on her face. Leo wondered what she was dreaming about in that beautiful head of hers. He brushed his hands down her arm and pulled up the covers over them to make sure she wasn't cold. He gazed into her eyes with amazement.  
  
Ever since the first time he saw her, he thought she was the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen, but there was something different now. Something had changed since they had gotten married. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it was making him fall in love all over again.  
  
Piper was dreaming of her and Leo but felt something that made her want to wake up. Conflicted about whether as to continue her dream or live it in reality with Leo, she opened her big brown eyes. She saw Leo staring back at her.  
  
She was greeted with a long wonderful kiss. He leaned closer to her and placed one hand on her cheek and pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Hey, it was just getting good." She whispered as she smiled at him, and pulled him back to her.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that I loved you." He leaned back into her lips for another kiss, and let out a deep sigh when he met those lips of hers. Her kiss drove him wild and her presence made him feel whole. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was only 7 in the morning. She knew she could sleep for at least another hour or two. Leo taking the hint that she wanted to get back to sleep, wrapped his arms around her and laid his head closer to hers on the pillow. She smiled and cuddled deep into his arms, until they were so wrapped up in each other that nothing could tear them apart.  
  
"I could just lie here forever," she said as she placed her hand on his breathing chest, "You're the only thing I need."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. I mean, technically, you need water, and food, and..." he joked.  
  
"No I don't. Just you, and maybe a coke. But that's it. Just you and a nice cold Cola." She smiled.  
  
"Oh so now I've reached Coke status, guess I am important. Gee, I would have thought I was at least as good as pizza or something." He smiled as she playfully hit him.  
  
"Just shut up and enjoy the compliment," she said as she repositioned herself next to him and closed her eyes tightly. Even with her eyes shut she could feel him smiling at her, which made it very difficult to fall back to sleep.  
  
Less than an hour later, Leo reluctantly opened his eyes as her heard the familiar elder jingle, which had come to mean torture for him in the past years, ever since he met Piper, ever since he had something that he was leaving behind each time he went away. He tried to pull his arm out from under Piper's body but couldn't quite get it.  
  
His efforts were unsuccessful as she stirred in her sleep. Hoping he wouldn't wake her, he freed his arm and kissed her on the forehead. He scribbled a note on a sheet of paper, and left it on the nightstand for Piper to see. He quickly grabbed a shirt and orbed off to work...but not before one quick stop.  
  
She woke up only to feel a pillow next to her and sighed as she turned over to find an empty space. She saw the paper on the nightstand and slid over on the bed so she could reach it.  
  
Piper-  
Just know, for me, you're here...  
  
She glanced down at the empty page unaware of what he meant. She stepped out of his side of the bed confused. She figured she'd just ask him about it later. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. As she looked up at the mirror and saw a piece of paper taped onto it. In Leo's handwriting it read,  
  
And coke- is all the way down here. The rest of the world can't fit on all the paper in the house, sorry, you'll just have to use your imagination on that one. You may want to look past the stars to find the location, but I'll leave it up to you.  
  
I'll be home late tonight, sounds pretty urgent.  
-Leo  
  
She smiled at how cute he could be sometimes. His romantic little pranks were the highlight of her day most of the time. Silently laughing to herself she finished in the bathroom, got dressed, and skipped down the stairs to get something to eat. Leo was right, she did need food, although she didn't want to admit it. She wished he was here to have it with her, then, she figured, they were both somewhat right.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Phoebe spat out as she chewed the last of her cereal, "Late night?"  
  
"No, just didn't realize what time it was. Leo must have turned my alarm off when he left earlier." Piper sat down as she poured herself some coffee.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, it's a good thing. You missed Prue's early morning, 'can't be late for the photo shoot' rampage." She moaned.  
  
"Lucky me. Did she get out okay?" She questioned.  
  
"Lucky you? That's the understatement of the century. Let's just put it this way, there's a broken coffee mug, and ripped camera bag, and one severely pissed off sister. But other than that, she got out fine."  
  
"Good, because I am in a good mood, and I don't need anyone, even cranky older sisters, ruining it."  
  
"Told you, you had a late night..." She smirked.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, when are you going to learn that not everything is about sex?"  
  
"I know that. I just heard you and Leo talking late, that's all."  
  
"Talking, exactly."  
  
"Which is what I said. I said you guys were up late."  
  
"Well it was implied."  
  
"Ah, that's where you're wrong my friend. Nowhere in what I said was the implication of anything more than just friendly conversation between two married people in love."  
  
"Okay then. I'm gunna go head out to P3, what are you up to today?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. I have nothing to do anymore. With school over, and Cole hardly ever around, I'm just bored."  
  
"You want to come help me at the club?"  
  
"No thanks, I gotta find my own life, my own job. Besides, there's a Bewitched marathon on, on TV Land that I've been waiting all week for. Just love Samantha and her crazy antics."  
  
"Phoebe, you really need a life." Piper smiled as she grabbed her jacket and carefully put her arms through the sleeves.  
  
"I KNOW! No need to rub it in, you, you married, employed person." Phoebe patted her sister on the back and sped off into the living room and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"Bye Pheebs," Piper yelled as she ran out the door. A/N: So, how'd you like it? No real plot yet, I know, and there will probably be some of the other characters in it, but mostly Piper and Leo related. PLEASE!!! Review this if you liked it, hated it, or have any tips or ideas! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Means a lot to me! If enough of you like it, I'll try and post some more within the next week. -charmedlove 


	2. Dinner For Two

Ok, first let me say, this is a lot of me rambling to begin with, feel free to skip the mumble jumble and head into the story, just some clarifying and such, and thanking!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WoW! I've been posting my Friends fic for a month now and I still have a measly 7 reviews and I got so many for this on the first day! Thanks so much all of you!!  
  
-Magical princess~pleeeaaaseee update your story soon, I'm dying to know what happens next!! It's been on my alerts since it started!  
  
-iheartgreenday~great new story you have up here!  
  
-Piper+Leo4eva~I love all your reunions between p and L  
  
...I've been reading all 3 of your stories for a while now and LOVE them! It's soo nice to get compliments from authors who I LOVE!  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed though, all of you, you have no idea how happy it makes me! You're comments are really sweet and mean a lot.  
  
CLARIFICATION: Pipery03, and anyone who was confused, I wrote the first chapt at like 2am, so pardon the randomness. Ok, the letter: Earlier, Piper said that Leo was the only thing she needed in life. Then, for some odd reason that even I'm not sure of, I had her say that maybe she needed Leo, and a Coke, the soda. Leo was joking that he was offended that he was just as important as Coke. Then, Leo left the note, the piece she saw first, saying for him, in his heart, Piper was here....and then ALL the way in the bathroom, was the importance of Coke. Showing it didn't even compare. And everyone, and everything else in the world, couldn't fit on all the paper in the house, b/c nothing is as important to him, as she is. I know, stupid, lame. But again, it was late and it seemed cute at the time. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
And pipery-I'm defiantly planning on adding more drama to it, that was sort of just a fluffy cute chapter, (but don't worry those of you who like the fluff, it'll stay) and no offence taking, there's a fine line between "awwww...cute", and "lame." I'll try to stay on target!  
  
I promise to keep it all Piper/Leo'ness, it's what I love for, really. Although, to make it not terribly unrealistic, there may be some sisterly moments and I have yet to decide what I'll do about the whole demon fighting thing. I've hardly EVER written about the magical aspect of their lives in fan fics so we'll see...maybe a bit.  
  
This chapter is just okay, I think. I needed to lay some stuff down before I could go on. So if you think this sucks, which I hope not, make sure to check out the next chapts (if you all still like it!) because I have some good stuff for it. (cuter...promise) Ok, done rambling...enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- "Dinner for Two"  
  
Piper was doing some paper work in the back office at P3 when she heard a loud crash in the other room. Instinctively, she jumped out of her seat, flung her glasses on the desk and ran out. To her surprise there was nobody in the club but her. She looked around to make sure everything was okay and it certainly seemed to be. As she stood there scanning the room one last time before making her exit, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, but again, nothing was there.  
  
"I must be paranoid," she muttered to herself, "there's no one in here." With that she sat back down and got back to her work.  
  
Leo, however, could sense Piper's fear from all the way on the coast of Greece where he was looking after a charge of his. Immediately he orbed out from behind the building he was hiding behind and into the club. The sound of orbs once again startled her.  
  
"Oh my god, Leo." She said as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Honey are you okay, I could feel your panic, did a demon attack?"  
  
"No, no, everything's fine I'm just a little jumpy that's all. I feel like there's someone here but I looked all over and there's nothing."  
  
Still sensing she was afraid, and not in a magical way, he hugged her.  
  
She smiled and she remembered his cute gesture earlier that morning, "I loved your little note this morning, very sweet."  
  
"It's the truth ya know. Whitelighters can't lie, scouts honor." He said as her held up his fingers.  
  
"Yeah well you don't even like Coke so it's an unfair comparison." She laughed as she realized how stupid she sounded.  
  
"Yeah but I love you so just go with it, okay?"  
  
That was enough, he had persuaded her. "Ok, I should get back to work, are you sure you're okay?" he questioned  
  
"Yup, I think I'll bring this work home though, something about being along, in an empty club...Are you gunna be home for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I'll try, I'll break away whenever I can."  
  
"Okay well try REALLY hard because Phoebe actually has plans tonight for the first time in a long time, with a friend of hers from New York who's in town. She just called. And Prue's working late tonight, so I was going to cook..."  
  
"Say no more, I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and orbed off.  
  
She hurried to gather her papers to bring home and 30 seconds later Leo orbed back in. "You want a lift?"  
  
"What about the car?" she asked.  
  
"We can come get it later, come on." He waited as she grabbed her things and wrapped his arms around her and with that a swirl of lights took them home.  
  
When they got there, Phoebe was still glued to the TV although she had gotten dressed at least, a step in the right direction.  
  
Leo quickly orbed out and Piper slumped down into the couch next to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked up, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just wanted to work from here, that's all. I'm gunna go work for a little while."  
  
"'kay" said the un-phased Phoebe.  
  
Up in her room, Piper was thinking about tonight. She and Leo never got the house to themselves. Since their magical duties always seems to pull them away from whatever dates they were on, they rarely ever got to have dinner alone, with out any interruptions. Naturally, Piper assumed one would happen tonight, but she didn't care. Any time with him was special.  
  
As she folded some of the clothes that had been scattered on the floor from the night before, she thought about how Phoebe was teasing her earlier. Hey, she wasn't always entirely wrong about everything. As she bent down to pick up Leo's flannel shirt it just, for the first time, occurred to her, how often he wore these things. Had he been wearing one today? She couldn't remember, but could only assume. It was hard for her to pay attention to anything other than those intoxicating eyes of his everything she saw them. It just made her melt, right then and there. Every time.  
  
That night, Prue hadn't gotten home yet and Phoebe had just left, in a significantly better mood than she had been in earlier that day. Piper stood over the stove tasting her spaghetti. Nothing special, but Leo always liked it.  
  
Leo orbed in behind her without her even realizing and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. "Ooooh Leo, hello!"  
  
He snuck around to the other side of her and took her hands from their place on the bowl of pasta and held them tightly. He slowly leaned in and kissed her more passionately than either could remember.  
  
"Good day?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Oh yea, best day of my life as of," he said as he glanced at his watch, "49 seconds ago."  
  
"Well good, because I made your favorite."  
  
"mmm..yum. The house looks gorgeous, what's the occasion?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little candles, music, romantic Italian food...just you. Me. Alone. In a big empty house."  
  
"Why Ms. Halliwell, someone's has some expectations don't they?"  
  
"Who knows, now sit down." She pushed him over to the table and forced him into the seat. She put her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Wait here."  
  
Leo sat patiently waiting as he heard her footsteps again.  
  
Piper slowly slid into the room wearing a long black dress emphasizing every curve in her body. Leo's jaw dropped and just as he was about to get out of his seat and walk over to her, she sat down next to him.  
  
"Wow!" was all he could manage to get out of his mouth, "When did you get that?"  
  
"I found it."  
  
"You just found that beautiful dress lying around?"  
  
"Yep," She looked down, "It was mom's. I found in it an old box in the basement. Couldn't help but resist trying some stuff on. Most of it didn't fit, seeing as how I didn't inherit any height from her what-so- ever."  
  
"Well I'm sure if she looked anything near as amazing as you do in it, she must have turned some heads."  
  
"I'll bet." She paused for a good minute before saying anything more, "I'm scared."  
  
"Of what sweetie?" he said as he took a sip of champagne and cleared his throat.  
  
"Everyone always told me, all my life, that I was the most like mom out of the three of us. And, she died at 28..."  
  
Taking the hint, he finished her thought, "And you'll be 28 in 4 months."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Piper, just because you're a lot like your mother, doesn't in any way mean that what happened to her will happen to you." He tried to reassure her.  
  
"I know, and I know it's stupid but I can't help but be afraid. Who knows, if could be some sort of karma or, god knows what."  
  
"Look, Piper, there's no way I'm letting you go in months, years, or ever. You're stuck here with me."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
That brought out the tiniest smile and she agreed not to think about it anymore, at least for the time being.  
  
"Okay, sorry to put a downer on tonight, dig in." She handed him the bowl of pasta and watched him pick out a strand of spaghetti and slurp it up, before putting a spoonful on his plate.  
  
"Delicious." He gave her the bowl and poured her some champagne.  
  
It was getting darker out now and the candles picked up each strand of Piper's hair. Leo laughed when a shadow cast on her face gave her a big black spot right across her nose.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
The two of the talked for more than and hour as they dined and after they had finished off Piper's chocolate mousse dessert, they moved into the living room and flicked the TV on. Leo sat down and patted the spot next to him and motioned for Piper to come over. She sat down right beside him, leaving no space between them. He grabbed a blanket off the love seat and draped it around them. She curled her feet up underneath her and snuggled into his arms.  
  
After 10 minutes of frustrating flipping over and over of the 100 channels they had, Leo gave into the defeat that there was nothing good on. He took the remote away from Piper's hand and put it down on the floor.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
  
"We don't need TV." He covered her mouth with his and moved his hands up her back. They parted when they heard the front door slam.  
  
"Don't ask!" Phoebe yelled and stormed upstairs.  
  
"I think it's safe to say this night is over." Piper sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." He kissed her and pulled her up into the kitchen, motioning towards the table, he said, "We'll clean up in the morning." They walked upstairs into their room, hand in hand, and closed the door behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'll try to post some more in the next few days, my weeks pretty crazy. Hope you liked this, any tips or feedback would be great.  
  
-charmedlove- 


	3. Where to Turn to

Hi again! So sorry this took so long to get up. I wrote the chapter, and was very unhappy with it so I kept waiting until I had time to redo it a bit. I changed it a bit, but a lot of it is left as is.  
  
This chapter isn't that long and it's not very Piper and Leo...just a bit. Although this story kind of randomly fluffy (like I like it)...I must have some plot, no? So, I'm broadening the story to include some other things. I promise, it'll be back to more just Piper and Leo, as I have a little trip planned for them soon.. I'm putting off doing some work I should get to, so I promise the next one will be longer. I'll work on it this week, so it should be up soon, although I want to make it REALLY extra good so...I'll try.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing! Means a lot to me...as for the man at P3, was it someone waitng to attack or was ita figment of her imagination? Who knows! hehe, I do.  
  
Ok, now, I ACTUALLY have a plot stirring in my head! Exciting no? Promise, it's coming soon. Expect the next chapter to be some major P/L, and then some dramas coming your way in 5.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3- Where to Turn to  
  
Piper yawned groggily and opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness around her. She glanced over at the clock across the room and it told her that it was only 2 in the morning. Wondering if Phoebe was all rite, she decided she would go check on her. She felt horrible about not paying more attention to her the night before but she was too distracted by Leo.  
  
She slid over onto her other side and looked at Leo's sleeping face. He looked so cute asleep, all curled up and peaceful. She moved his arm off of her waist where it rested when they had been so curled up and quietly got out of bed. She tip-toed out of the classroom, careful of the squeaky door that he hadn't got around to fixing yet. Prue's door was slightly ajar so she peaked in. There was nobody in her bed, and for a split second Piper's heart leaped out of her chest in fear. She sped across the hall into Phoebe's room but the door was closed. She pushed it open slightly expecting to find her asleep in bed. Instead, she saw Prue sitting up comforting a crying Phoebe.  
  
She walked in, not wanting to interrupt, but feeling left out at the same time. Phoebe was always very close with Piper, but she had just recently becoming closer with Prue. Whenever something was wrong Piper was the wrong she confided in, so what was different?  
  
"Hey, Pheebs, are you okay?" Piper asked sympathetically as she walked in.  
  
She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I'm okay, now."  
  
Piper sat down on the bed next to Prue. "Did something happen last night with your friend? Who did you see anyway?"  
  
"Just this guy I knew in New York."  
  
"Someone special?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged and nodded her head. "Just a guy I dated for a while."  
  
"I see, and what would Cole think about that?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Prue replied for Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know, but he hasn't been here for 3 months. 3 months, Piper, that's a long time. I'm starting to get really worried."  
  
"I know sweetie. I guess you just kind of have to wait and see what happens. I mean we've tried every summoning spell we can think of, and we'd know if he was dead. The elders would be having a field day up there," she paused, "Sorry, that sounded really insensitive, I'm just saying that we know he's all rite. It's just a matter of when he thinks it's safe to get away, I'm sure."  
  
"Thanks, now you two get back to bed, I don't want two cranky sisters in the morning." Phoebe pushed them out of her room.  
  
Phoebe paused and hugged Prue. "Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime." She said as she smiled and patted Phoebe's shoulder. "Night Piper," she said as she walked into her room.  
  
"Goodnight." Piper slowly shuffled through the hallway back to her bedroom. She heard Phoebe thank Prue for some sisterly help. She couldn't help but feel left out, seeing as how Phoebe always came to Piper for everything. Never in a million years would she ever think of asking Prue first, at least until recently. She noticed the two of them getting closer lately, and while she was very happy they were getting along, it still hurt.  
  
Leo must have heard her get out of bed earlier, because when she returned he was up reading from one of Piper's old bridal magazines.  
  
"Ooooh, and who is the lucky man Leo?" She said as she glanced at, "Dazzling Dresses" in his hand.  
  
He laughed and threw the magazine down on the floor. "None of them look half as beautiful as you did at our wedding."  
  
She crawled over Leo's legs over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers back.  
  
She smiled, "what are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard you guys talking, is Phoebe okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she seems to be, I guess, but...she asked Prue to talk about it, not me."  
  
"Honey I'm sure she must have seen Prue up or something, sure she didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yes she did Leo. Since we got married they've gotten all buddy-buddy with each other. It's kind of like, I'm out of the club. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I love being able to spend more time with you, but, they're my sisters, ya know?" She sighed and curled up further into bed.  
  
"She probably just didn't want to bother you, since she knew about our little date last night."  
  
"But I wouldn't be bothered, I'm her sister!"  
  
"Just let her know that." He said comfortingly.  
  
"She knows. I hope."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ Ok, wow that sucked. I'm a little confused about this story. I thought of an idea for another one that seems similar to it, but maybe more interesting and dramatic. Ah, ok well I just wanted to update at least a little something. I want the other characters to do something, but at the same time, this seems just more of a light story. I'll mull it over the next few days and we'll see where it takes me. Any reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Some suggestions of just where you would like this to go in general. I wanted to do something about her birthday nearing and her being afraid of what happened to Patty, (I have another idea for that though.) I want them to go on their honeymoon...um. Ok, so just please help me with this! Having major writers block here. Thanks a lot! 


	4. Wake up Sleepy Head

Thanks for reviewing again! The more reviews, the more I want to write. Well, I like writing it anyway, just makes me happy! Ok, this chapter is about Piper and Leo finally getting to go on their honeymoon! After this weekend, I won't be able to update for the next week and a half, since I won't have internet access. I'll work on the next few chapters though so when I get back I should have some good updates for ya!  
  
Just a little note fat cat, I know that you spell right, with the gh..and not rite. Don't even know where I spelled it like that in the last chapt. I'm a HORRIBLE speller, that's what spell check is for, but I'm not that THAT bad! Haha.  
  
As before, I'd still like any suggestions you have regarding the general plot of this, ideas, or thoughts about this drama. I'm still thinking about it and all, so once they return from their honeymoon I'll get into that. I just love writing the fluffyness though!  
  
Ok, well please review, nothing more fun and helpful than seeing a full inbox! Have a great week so if I don't update before then I'll have one the week of April 11th, sometime that week.  
  
Oh and one more thing, all you experiences fan fic writers on here, how do you get the bold and italics and stuff to upload with your documents? I tried all the codes but they don't work. I e-mailed the support and haven't gotten a reply so if anyone knows, please lemme know, that'd be great! Thx a bunches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Wake up Sleepy Head  
  
Piper and Prue were eating breakfast together in silence the next morning. Leo was off helping some charge and Phoebe was still asleep. Prue kept looking up and smiling at Piper. Finally, she got fet up with it and ask what she was looking at.  
  
"What?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing," She smirked, "I know something you don't know."  
  
Piper laughed, "You sound like your 5. What?"  
  
"You'll see. All right, I gotta go to work. I'll be home around 6."  
  
"Fine. Bye hon," Piper said looking back down at her newspaper.  
  
"Tell Pheebs if she needs me to call my cell." Prue said as she slammed the door.  
  
"Of course...tell Pheebs." She muttered to herself.  
  
Leo orbed in with a bit smile plastered across his place.  
  
"Morning beautiful." Leo said as she saw her sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been bargaining with the elders for the last 2 hours, and I thought I'd share some news with you."  
  
"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So, we've been married for over 2 months...and we still haven't had a proper honeymoon..."  
  
"What are you saying?" She said as her face lit up. Leo had said that until things died down, magically speaking, they wouldn't be able to go on their honeymoon.  
  
"I'm saying, 9 days in Hawaii, just you and me. We leave on Thursday."  
  
"Oh Leo!!" She jumped up and down, "I can't believe it! This is going to be the greatest week ever!"  
  
He saw how happy she was, which made him even more excited about the whole thing.  
  
****  
A few days later, Piper was standing at the foot of her bed looking down at the mess of clothes she had sprawled out on her bed. She never knew how many clothes she actually had but just nothing seemed right. This week was too special. Finally, after five minutes of staring down, she grabbed a bathing suit and reluctantly trotted off to the bathroom to try it on.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror analyzing her body. All of a sudden she started feeling very hesitant about her up-and-coming honeymoon. She always thought she was just pretty enough, nothing special or anything. Just an ordinary girl. Somehow though, Leo loved her, why, she was never quite sure, but that's what she loved about him. Still looking in the mirror, she told herself she was crazy and reached over to change back into her clothes.  
  
Just then Leo orbed into their bedroom. Seeing the familiar flash of blue lights under the door, she opened it for him.  
  
"Getting into the beach mode are we?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
He walked over and gave her a quick kiss, "I can't wait. And will you be wearing this little number?" He said glancing down at the black strappy 2 piece bathing suit she had on.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see. 9 whole days of just me, you, sun..." Piper answered.  
  
"No magic.." Leo added in.  
  
"Well, we can only hope, I mean, they could call you at any moment."  
  
"No they can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just talked to the elders and they've assigned all my other charges to a few other whitelighters for the week, even your sisters. No one, and I mean, no one, will be interrupting us."  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious?"  
  
He pulled her into a hug as she jumped up into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, the only thing is they'll be taking my powers away for the week. It's kind of a gift with a negative aspect. But, I don't really need them I guess...you just have to be careful, no getting attacked by a shark or anything."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, you have my word, I will stay away from the sharks at all times. And all sharp objects, you'll just have to cut my food for me."  
  
"That I can do."  
  
"I can't believe we're finally going, I'm so excited. I mean, I haven't been on a vacation in ages, and we've never gone away together. Kind of exciting." Piper excitedly stated.  
  
******  
The next morning Piper woke up to the sun shining in through the window. When she saw what a nice day it was, she felt a sigh of relief coarse through her entire body, since they would be flying in nice weather.  
  
All of a sudden she realized that it wasn't supposed to be light out. Their flight was at 8. She glanced over at the clock, it was 7:15. She shook Leo and jumped out of bed, "LEO! Wake up!"  
  
He wouldn't stir. "Leo," he raised her voice, "Come on, wake up, we're gunna be late." She threw her shirt at his head as she rushed to get dressed.  
  
Finally, he woke up, saw Piper in a panic, and jumped out of bed to join her.  
  
"Okay, you get the stuff ready and I'll go wake Prue up." Piper said as she ran out of the room.  
  
Leo gathered up all of their bags and a few last minute things and carried them down the stairs. His knees were buckling, he couldn't carry anymore, and he tripped all the way down the long stairs way.  
  
Hearing a loud thud, Piper ran over to find him lying under all of their bags.  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" She stepped over the big pile on top of her husband and got her foot caught in one of the suitcase handles. She too fell on top of the pile, her face ending up right next to Leo's.  
  
Hysterically laughing Prue jumped over them to gather the bag whose contents had spilled open all over the floor. "We're seriously going to be late you guys, let's go!"  
  
Leo took the opportunity to kiss Piper on the lips before standing up himself, and then pulling her up with him. She fixed her shirt that had gotten out of place and put her sandal back on.  
  
The three of them ran out into the car. Prue got in the front to drive them to the airport and Piper and Leo piled into the back. Prue looked at Piper in the mirror trying to fix her hair that had been matted down from the night before. She pulled her hair out of a pony and attempted to brush it through with her fingers. Then she saw Leo's reflection just staring at her. God, he loved her. Prue loved him to, for the amount of love he gave to her sister. It was beautiful. She wished that one day she would find someone like that.  
  
The car slowed down and Piper looked up, "Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Traffic," Prue said as she looked at the clock. 15 minutes until their flight left. They were about 10 minutes, in normal conditions, to the airport.  
  
7 minutes went by without much improvement...They had moved 2-3 miles at max.  
  
Leo sat there anxiously waiting, his hand resting on Piper's thigh. "I wish I could just orb us there!"  
  
"I know, but the whole no power thing will be better once we get there." She said.  
  
"IF we get there, Piper."  
  
With two minutes to go they pulled into the airport terminal entrance. "Bye Prue, love you! Call you when we get there..." Piper shouted.  
  
Leo grabbed 2 of the bags and handed Piper the other one, he pushed her back and they ran through the sliding doors of the entrance.  
  
They dashed through the halls, at one point causing an old lady in a wheelchair to yell out at them to slow down.  
  
They burst out hysterically laughing, smiled at each other, and kept on running.  
  
Leo looked up and could see the sign for their flight number. "Over here Piper!" He shouted.  
  
They ran up to the gate, out of breath from the last few minutes of bolting through the halls. Piper saw a plane flying away in the distance, she hoped it wasn't the plane they were supposed to be on.  
  
Piper breathed heavily and asked the lady at the door, "'Scuse me, Has the plane left yet?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: I was trying to finish the next chapter before this weekend, unfortunately I don't have all of it yet, I want to make it REALLY good, it'll be quite long, promise. So, as I said, I'll update in about a week and a half, and hopefully this is enough to tide you over until then. You'll just have to wait and see what happens...did they catch the plane? Did they miss it? How will they get there? (since I guess I told you they were going LoL...who knows!)  
  
Please REVIEW! I need help, as I said after the honeymoon I'm a tad confused. I'll have some time to work on it in the next week, so hopefully I'll have it cleared up but if you guys have suggestions when I get back on, I'll defiantly try to use some of them. Plus, nothing like a lot of reviews after not having FanFiction.net for that long, what will I do without the stories I'm reading...they'll be updating without me! ( Have a good week –charmedlove- 


	5. Afraid of the Big Metal Bird

Hey! Sorry it's been a while, been on vacation! It was a LOT of fun, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing so much, I was so excited to see them all when I got back. I'd like to say hola to the few new people that are reading this story! Hope you keep on reading. The next chapter will be up within a few days. Promise.  
  
Ok, this chapter, I wrote partially, by hand (which is sooooo annoying, I love my computer) soon after I got off the plane, so pardon my irrational fear of airplanes spilling into my story, however, I like the way this one turned out, so perhaps my life isn't too far off from Piper's...I mean, this didn't happen to me, but well, just that fact that she doesn't like planes. Good enough for me!  
  
I'm not sure why I don't just send them on their honeymoon already, I PROMISE next time, they will be on it, in chapter 6. (which I have completed) It's just, seeing as how it's all good and fluffy on their honeymoon, I figure why not just add in some randomness before hand heehee.  
  
**I realized I never put disclaimers of each chapter, so once and for all: I disclaim that Charmed is NOT mine, I'm no way affiliated with it..yada yada yada. I'm not trying to steal it in any way, the only thing that is mine is this story idea and my words (unless I say something that you find was in something else, which isn't intentional...) so yeah, this applies to all chapters.  
  
I'm trying out the whole bolding/italicizing etc. in this chapter making it easier to understand for you...because I was having some trouble with it uploading the way I wanted...so if it works...big thanks to ChArMeD 101!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5- Afraid of the Big Metal Bird  
  
Last time:  
  
Piper breathed heavily and asked the lady at the door, "Has the plane left yet miss?"  
  
*******  
The lady behind the desk turned her head and pointed out the window to the plane rolling away from the gate.  
  
Piper sighed and leaned into Leo's arms. "Okay, um, great. I knew this couldn't be that perfect."  
  
"It'll be ok. Is there another flight leaving anytime soon?" Leo calmly asked.  
  
"Not until 5 o'clock tonight. I'm sorry sir, but, we do seem to have two openings available, quite a few actually."  
  
Leo looked over at Piper who was nodding her head. "Okay, great can you book us on there?"  
  
"I certainly can." She took their tickets and in a few moments they were all set. Now, the question was what to do all day. Prue had to get to work, and Piper's car was in the shop so there was nobody who could come and get them.  
  
"Let's just call a cab." Leo suggested.  
  
"I honestly don't want to go home." Piper sighed.  
  
"Okay well let's at least sit down." He took her hand and pulled her over to a little joined chair.  
  
"Piper, it's gunna be ok, just a day behind schedule. We'll get there tonight, we can have dinner, it'll all be very...romantic." He smiled, trying to make her feel better.  
  
He brushed the hair out of her face. "You're right, it's just, I've been so afraid of this plane ride, I just wanted to get it over with. Another aspect of not traveling, means I haven't been on a plane in, god knows how long."  
  
"Honey, I promise, it'll be fine. Why don't we just hang out here for the day. Act all touristy. We can just hang around here, wake up," he smiled, "get some breakfast over at that little diner over there, shop a little bit, grab something else to eat, and before we know it, it'll be time to go."  
  
"I love you Leo," She kissed him, "That sounds great."  
  
The two of them headed down to get some breakfast and were seated at a little café on the other end of the mall. They stayed there for a while, killing some time, and munching on various non-airplane food.  
  
Piper sat there picking at her muffin looking up anxiously at Leo. "So, do you remember how I was talking about the fact that mom died at around my age and all, a few weeks ago?"  
  
"When you were wearing that gorgeous black dress? Yes." He sat there remembering it, "Did you bring that with you?"  
  
"I'm serious Leo," she said as she playfully hit him.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry. But did you?"  
  
Piper sighed, but couldn't be mad at this man, "Yes, I brought it, but I won't take it out if you don't listen."  
  
He took her hand from across the table and kissed it. "I'm listening."  
  
"Okay, well, I actually don't have anything to say, really, just, um, ya know...planes and all."  
  
"Honey do you think that if I thought for one minute that there was a chance that anything would happen to you, that I could lose you, I would have booked this flight in the first place?" He assured her.  
  
"But you don't know. I know you think that nothing will happen, but accidents do happen."  
  
"Piper," He whispered lowering his voice, "You fight demons every day, you could get hurt at any moment, how can you be afraid of something that millions of people do everyday?"  
  
"But I have control over that!"  
  
"Not if a demon knocks you off a cliff or something."  
  
"I can freeze...something."  
  
"Well, maybe if anything happened on the plane, you could freeze something to help..."  
  
"It wouldn't work, I know it wouldn't. I'd be too afraid, the whole emotions in our powers thing." She replied  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. I promise you, I swear on...everything, on my life, that you're going to be fine, we'll be fine."  
  
"Leo, you're dead, so that doesn't count."  
  
"You know what I mean." He laughed as she leaned her head down into her hands.  
  
Leo picked her chin up and saw her face streaming with tears. "Aw, honey come here." He got up out of his chair and pulled her into his arms. He motioned for the waiter to bring the check over. With one arm, he let go and got the money out, handed it to the waiter and pulled Piper and the bags up out of the seat.  
  
His arm still wrapped around her, he dragged her over to a nearby chair. He put everything else down and tried to lift her head to see her face.  
  
Her voice cracking, she tried to mutter out something that Leo couldn't understand.  
  
He kissed her forehead and continued stroking her hair whispering to her, "It will be okay, I promise."  
  
After a few minutes, she stopped crying and nodded her head, "I know, I just can't stop crying. I don't know why. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I understand, trust me I do."  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "All right, I'm done spoiling our day, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Whatever you want to do my dear."  
  
They got up and strolled around the airport hand in hand for a while, stopping every few minutes to glance in a store window or to comment on how cute the little baby riding in the stroller that past them was.  
  
"Leo, look at that." She grinned as she pointed to a triple carriage with three little identical girls in matching outfits rolled by.  
  
"Maybe that'll be us one day," he said pointing to the tired, disheveled, parents pushing the carriage along.  
  
"Maybe not three, at once anyway," She scrunched up her nose, "That would hurt!"  
  
"Ah, nature is a tricky thing."  
  
"That is true."  
  
They continued wondering around the airport for a good part of the afternoon, until they stopped for some ice cream soon before their flight.  
  
Leo started laughing the second he looked up at Piper.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
He rubbed his nose.  
  
She picked up her spoon and looked at her reflection in it and started laughing herself. She saw a big glob of whipped cream on the tip of her nose. Leo reached over and stuck half his cherry in it, "You gotta get used to flying now, you'll have to help Santa out this year, Rudolf."  
  
A voice came over the loud speaker, "Flight 406 to Honolulu is now boarding. Rows 30 through 22. That's Flight 406 to Honolulu, now boarding."  
  
Piper and Leo both stood up, and walked over to where they were boarding. They were far from the gate but they figured they would have enough time, so they stopped off at the bathroom quickly, since they had already checked their luggage and everything.  
  
As they approached the gate, Piper grabbed Leo's hand tighter than before and looked up at him with eyes full of fear. Leo handed the lady their tickets and she wished them a good flight.  
  
They walked onto the plane and found their seats in the back quickly. Piper slid in next to the window and Leo right beside her. She just gazed out looking out the window at the San Francisco skyline.  
  
Leo wrapped his arm around her getting her as close to him as possible, "We'll be fine Piper. In 5 hours we will be in sunny Hawaii, sipping some tropical drinks from coconuts. Just picture me in a Hawaiian shirt. I bought one..."  
  
She laughed, for the first time since they had been called. As the pilot began to speak to the passengers, reading them the safety tips, she looked over the booklet in the seat pocket in front of her to try and keep her mind off the up-and-coming takeoff.  
  
The engine started rolling and they started picking up speed.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Piper announced as the wheels retracted and the plane shot up off the ground and soared into the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ a/n: Don't worry, I won't have a whole chapter with them on the plane or anything! This, I promise you. (Starts hearing Nsync songs in my head, that's never good...dear.) Next stop: Sunny Island Fun!! Ah, that sounds so overly cheesy. That'll be up soon, then on with the plot! *sadness has over come me* It's just, I so enjoy writing the mush! I feel I have a REALLY good idea though. Somewhat interesting at least. Any ideas still welcome though. –love 


	6. Honeymooning in Hawaii

This chapter, which is quite long, I wrote at a beautifully sunny pool...palm trees blowing in the wind. I'd just like you all to know, that I got some PRETTY BAD* sunburn writing this for all of you, because I was too into it to realize I should reapply the suntan lotion, and let me tell you, it hurts REALLY bad! I look like a splotchy leopard (hehe, LEOpard) because of this, so you better review! j/k. But I do love them, as you know.  
  
*by 'pretty bad' I mean I didn't sleep well for days...and I think I am permanently greasy from the over usage of Aloe Vera I've succumb to.  
  
I've decided to make the two little love birds suffer a bit as well, with all the sun in Hawaii...*evil laugh* Don't worry, they have one another to get them through it!  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! All you who reviewed in the previous chapters, don't think I don't care! Just thought I'd respond to a few who reviewed 5. :-)  
  
Anjana-love.your.stories! Hah, course Leo is hot! Thanks a lot!  
  
Piper+leo4eva-ah, whoopsies! Ok, my bad...just pretend the plane left the ground THEN the wheels..k? LoL. I know you like fluff, so I think you'll like this chapt! And, savor it too, that's all I'm saying. *evil laugh* just kidding...  
  
Charmed-101-I don't know why it won't work! W/e that's all right. I see we think alike, something along the lines of lotion in this. Hope you like it! I'd write more about but I'd like to get the plot moving along.  
  
Cuttie-Why does he wear flannel? Ok, my theory: see there is a magical potion that Leo put on the shirts that lured Piper to him and made her fall in love with him. Now, that he doesn't wear the flannel anymore, the potion has worn off, but their love is too strong, so they love each other anyways.  
  
Huge-holly-fan-thanks so much! I try. The mush is too fun to write to not.  
  
Mela-Aren't you just terribly sweet? Yes, I think so.  
  
Aureon-there's most chapts up in you're interested. I wish they were still together too, that's why I've resorted to writing them together myself. It'll work out sooner or later.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6- "Honeymooning in Hawaii"  
  
With a loud bang, the plane hit the ground and Piper took the first real breath she had taken in the past 6 hours. She leaned her head onto Leo's.  
  
"You were right." She said, relieved.  
  
"Thank god. I think I would have gotten a lot of grief in the afterlife for that one."  
  
"Oh, you have no idea." She joked.  
  
They stepped off the plane and were greeted with beautiful matching lays. Piper commented on Leo's big, pink one as she proudly showed off her more "manly" blue one.  
  
"I got this because I was meant to do this." He said, taking off his lay over his head and placing it on Piper's, making sure to stroke the side of her face and kiss the tip of her nose in the process.  
  
"Oh, I see, that's how you want it." She said, returning the gesture.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, after an hour of waiting for their bags, they arrived at the hotel. Walking up to the entrance, Piper took a moment to take in all that was happening. They had been married for months now, but somehow it finally felt official, since they hadn't shared it with the rest of the world until now. The sun was just setting, because of the time difference, and the palm trees were casting a blackened shadow on the horizon.  
  
They decided to get settled quickly and go down to the beach. Leo unlocked the key to their room and turned around to pick up the bag he had put down. Piper slipped past him and started to walk into the room.  
  
"God, this is amazing!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Piper wait! Come back here."  
  
"What? Come on let's get ready so we can go back out."  
  
"Not until you come back over here." He exclaimed getting anxious still standing at the door.  
  
"Fine, fine, what?" She said as she reluctantly walked back to him hands on hips.  
  
He threw his bags into the room and swooped her up into his arms causing her to lose her breath for a moment.  
  
"Tradition Piper." He said as she struggled to get past the door and carry her over the threshold and onto the bed.  
  
"We did do this the first time, at home." She stated laughing.  
  
"I know, but are you saying you don't like the royal treatment." He said as he plopped her onto the bed.  
  
"I'm not complaining sir. Not at all."  
  
Piper got up and kicked off her shows and grabbed a pair of sandals out of her bag. She took Leo's hands, who were at his side lying on the bed exhausted from the day, and tried to pull him up and get him outside.  
  
"Aren't you tired Piper?"  
  
"Leo, look outside," She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, exposing a glowing pink and orange sky, "and you want to stay here in the room? It's beautiful."  
  
Leo thought for a second before answering, "It's beautiful, yes, but I'm here with you, and you're even more beautiful. Besides, the sunset will be here tomorrow, at," He glanced at his watch, "8:21."  
  
"So will I." She said, blushing from the compliment.  
  
He pulled her unto his lap and she finally gave into him as he leaned back pulling her on top of him, lowering both of them unto the bed.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow we walk." She grinned as he began to kiss down her neck.  
  
"You have my word."  
  
*****  
  
The next night, after an amazing day with just the two of them, they settled down for a nice romantic candlelit dinner.  
  
He took her hand from across that table and whispered something to her.  
  
"Look around you."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked confused.  
  
"You see all these women?"  
  
She turned around and saw one young, tan women in the skimpiest of outfits sitting behind her, "Yeah, gorgeous. Why?" She replied not understanding the sentiment.  
  
"I was just thinking about how selfish I was to take the most beautiful one in this room and take her away from them. That I got her." He smiled.  
  
"You really have to stop this constant complimenting. It can go to a girls head."  
  
"But what if...it's all 100%, completely the way I feel. Do you want me to lie?"  
  
"No, but I might just start oozing with red from all the blushing I've done in the past few days. You wouldn't want that now would you?"  
  
"Okay." He answered simply.  
  
She sat staring at him. He hadn't said a word in over 5 minutes. "Now you're creeping me out."  
  
"It's nothing, just, a thought, in my head, about...your eyes, and I'm not supposed to say this. Right?"  
  
She hit his arm. "Just shut up." She said smiling.  
  
For the rest of the evening they sat enjoying the delicious food and sipping on their tropical drinks. Their feet were drawn to each other like magnets as they didn't stop whirling around one another under the table. Piper's shoes were somewhere underneath it all and her feet began to travel up his calve.  
  
"Mmmm, try this." Leo said as he took a piece of his dessert on his fork and directed it into Piper's mouth.  
  
"That's amazing. I like mine though." She said savoring the food in her mouth and breaking off a piece for Leo to try.  
  
The lady sitting over at the bar was clearly envious of the two, sitting there, feeding each other with the Hawaiian sunset it the background.  
  
After dinner, Leo stayed true to his word and they walked down to where the ocean waves crashed against the sand.  
  
Leo stopped to roll up his pant legs, and Piper took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and sit down beside him in the sand. He surprised her by stopping abruptly and sneaking his hand behind her back and lifting her up.  
  
"Come on." He insisted.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and he ran around the beach with her on his back until he could no longer walk. She jumped off of his back, still laughing and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Breathing heavily he said, "That's not as easy as it looks Pipe."  
  
"I'll bet." She said settling into the sand next to him.  
  
It was getting darker and chillier as they laid there. Leo could see Piper rubbing her arms trying to free them of Goosebumps. Wishing he had thought to bring a jacket that he could have given to her, or a blanket to cover them with, he figured he was the next best thing. He pulled her in closer to him so that no skin of hers was exposed to the cold.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" She asked looking up into his deep eyes.  
  
Trying to suppress the blowing air clearly wasn't working, "Freezing." He admitted.  
  
"Let's go back up to the room then, wouldn't want to get sick this week." She decided.  
  
"You sure? I honestly don't care, it could be 10 below and I'd be happy just holding you in my arms."  
  
"Honey, you're shaking." She laughed.  
  
"But I'm shaking in your arms."  
  
She stood up, arms still wrapped around his torso, "Come on, I know something that'll warm you right up."  
  
He jumped up and allowed her to pull him up into a standing position. "And what may I ask is that Ms. Wyatt?"  
  
"Getting you out of this cold and into our warm hotel room."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" He questioned.  
  
After thinking, "Yup. Let's go." She smirked.  
  
*****  
  
The next few days quickly passed by quickly filled with days and nights of happiness and smiles.  
  
Three days before their departure from paradise, they made the mistake of falling asleep in each others arms on the beach mid day, clearly the past few days had tired them out. Leo finally woke up after a few hours and turned around to get onto his other side. He yelped in pain causing Piper to wake up. Leo looked down at his body, one side of which was completely red, as he'd been laying on his side arms around Piper.  
  
As he moved he pressed his hand on Piper's arm, trying to move, leaving a nice white handprint on her burnt body.  
  
"Owww Leo! What are you doing?"  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach and looked down. She shrugged. Leo lightly brushed his hand across her back and she slapped it away.  
  
"You have no idea how burnt your back is sweetie." He said sympathetically.  
  
"You're not much better," She said, trying to get up, "God this hurts."  
  
She stood up, unable to bend over and pick up the things they had brought. Leo gathered it with his left, unburnt arm, and walked beside Piper, very slowly, back to their room.  
  
Once they got that he immediately dropped all of this things and sat down on the bed to inspect his right side. From head to toe, along that side of his body, he was fried. He looked over at Piper though, barely able to walk and got up to help her onto the bed.  
  
"I'll go see if they have any stuff to put on it downstairs. Just lie here, I'll be right back." He stated and wobbled off out the door.  
  
A few minutes later he came back, bottle in hand, "A nice lady downstairs said we could have this." He said as he walked over to Piper who was lying face down on the bed.  
  
"Here let me put some on you, are you okay?" He asked concerned that she hadn't responded to his presence.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
He untied her bikini top and let the strings fall to her side. He opened the bottle of aloe vera and rubbed it on his hands, which stung horribly because of his own burnt. He leaned over and rubbed it all over her back, arms and neck, trying not to move too much himself.  
  
"Oh, that feels good. Are you hurting yourself though?" She asked as she enjoyed this painful, yet soothing massage she was getting.  
  
"I'm fine, I can do myself after." He answered as he moved down to get the backs of her legs that were terribly burnt as well, "I've never seen anyone get burned here before."  
  
"I must be pretty special than huh?" She said wincing in pain.  
  
"Yes you are. Okay, done. Just lie here for a sec, let it soak in." Leo began to apply some to his own body which wasn't nearly as nice as if Piper had been doing it.  
  
After a while of just lying there, he pulled the blanket from underneath Piper up over her body and got into bed with her. They both fell asleep, heat radiating from their bodies like the sun, and slept for hours in painful silence, Piper lying closely tucked beside Leo's body, trying not to hurt him.  
  
The next two days were made up of essentially the same thing. They didn't move around much and ordered in a lot of room service. They did manage to take a nice cold bath together though, to try and get rid of some of the heat of their skin.  
  
Despite their pain, they enjoyed this time alone together and didn't want to leave it at all. By the third day, their last day together, their burn had worn off enough that they could enjoy their last evening together by taking one last stroll on the beach. Both wearing a lot of lotion and pants and a jacket, they went outside.  
  
That evening, after returning to their room, which had become their home away from home for the past 9 days, they began to pack up their things.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Leo asked looking up from his suitcase.  
  
"Well..."  
  
He just laughed at that.  
  
"I just hope Pheebs and Prue aren't driving each other crazy. Even though they're getting along better, they've still always had me to play the middle sister."  
  
"It's only been a week Piper, I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"Yeah. I'd like to get home, but at the same time, I think I could just stay here forever." She replied to his initial question.  
  
"Me too," They both went back to packing up there things but a few minutes later Leo continued with his thought, "We'll just have to make sure we can still spend some alone time together, if we can squeeze it in between demon hunting and potion making that is."  
  
"We can, don't worry. But you forgot the endless repair of the manor, especially that grandfather clock. That things been fixed so many times it's a wonder it works at all."  
  
They shared one last night alone, without her sisters, and their occasional boyfriends on either side of their room. But, like all good things do, their vacation came to an end and they were back at the airport once again, this time, Piper was less afraid though. Still, she clutched Leo's hand, who just smiled back at her, making everything seem okay.  
  
Reluctantly, they got back on the plane and headed back to reality, their reality. Which, in actuality seemed more like a fairy tale than this little getaway ever did. But, it was there life, they had each other, and loved it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Wooohoo! Well, that was longer than expected. I had some other stuff for them to do, but perhaps leave those ideas for later on. Hope you liked this chapter and I've got ideas through the next couple. Kind of a little twist, big actually. HUGE, which, I'm not sure what you'll think about, but we'll see! I have chapter 8 done, I was anxious too write it and I'm almost done with 9. However, I still have some stuff to add to 7 so just hang on a few days, it'll be up shortly. There's something wonky going on with my computer, so I'm having trouble typing, but I'll try really hard to get it up early next week after the weekend and such. Review please!  
  
-Love 


	7. Author's Notes Section

Sorry...I didn't realize I couldn't replace a chapter...and have it stay the same updated. Actually, I didn't think it through. So, nobody will know it's updated so I'm gunna leave this chapter up here. Sorry! I'll write anything I need to in here. Is that okay?? Hope so...  
  
Chapter 8, really chapter 7 in up, or will be in a little while.  
  
a/n from 4/20 - Hello all! First, let me just thank all of you for reading this!  
  
I've decided to try and spice things up a bit! I know we aren't supposed to have author's notes...so I promise, if its okay, can I just leave this up until Friday? On Friday, I'll replace it with my next piece of the story, chapter 7. (and add part of this to the beginning of it) I just want to let everyone know, that from now on, I'm trying to make this like a TV show in a sense, not the story but...just follow me for a sec. haha.  
  
So, I'll be updating every Friday afternoon (unless otherwise indicated) for the rest of the story, which is still a lot yet, unless I don't like that idea and decide to change my mind, in which case...I won't. :-) So, it's always different how long Fanfiction.net will take to update and have my story available to read the new chapter, but a good bet is to sometimes find it, and open the story, even if it doesn't say its updated right away and go to the last chapter, and sometimes the new one is there! Or, just wait for it to update, I know you all aren't like dying for this story. LoL.  
  
**So, assuming this site is running well, there should always be a new chapter for y'all up by 9pm on Friday nights (Eastern Time, USA). Thought it could be fun, I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. Obviously, doesn't matter as anytime after that it will be up, but I'm thinking I can probably only get up about a chapter a week at this point. If I don't think I'll be able to I'll try to say that in the previous chapter.** 


	8. Charmed By the Demon

Hey! Sorry this is late, the site has been down all day! Thanks a million for the feedback, and more's always appreciated. I did get my first bad review the other day, did phase me a little bit, said it was the stupidest story ever, which it probably is, but I like writing it, I think a few of you like reading it, so carry on folks! Like I said from day one, any comments good or bad are welcome, but it would help more if there were suggestions to anything negative, how to improve...otherwise it just makes me sad! Ha.Ha.  
  
Piper and Leo are of course, my favorite couple, as you know. HOWEVER, I also am a HUGE Phoebe and Cole fan. I just can never write Phoebe and Cole very well.  
  
Anyway, this chapter contains a Phoebe/Cole plot, well actually, more of an underlying plot, not much really, as it's so short. You P/L lovers, don't worry, it's still their story, I just couldn't not mention what Phoebe had going on and everything. I figured, I had like a MASSIVE Piper and Leo mush story in chapts 5 and 6, that I could space it out. All you knew people who are reading this, please don't abandon me because it's not full of them in this chapter, this is still a piper/leo story. Fully.  
  
******Note- my plot is starting finally...you'll see!*****  
  
Charmed Amber: Thanks a ton, I feel so "favorite'ed" if that's a word lol. Me, talented, author, in the same sentence, means a lot!  
  
Piper+Leo4eva: The twist, well...okay, I'll be honest, it's kind of weird for the next 2 chapters, but I promise it will get pretty interesting, at least I hope so. Don't give up on me now...  
  
Chub: Glad you like it, sorry for the delayed update! It's here though!  
  
xXxRTxXx: Saw your update...it was great. :-) You were the 51st reviewer actually, close enough! Wow, can't believe I have 57 reviews, means sooo much! So happy!!!  
  
Anjana: Haha! Yeah, Leo is all of those things, and we don't get to see the Piper/Leo real romantic stuff on the show, so I guess writing about it is 2nd best! After reading the lack of fluff in this, feel free to read the last one again LoL. More soon though. Promise.  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Mela: Ohh, Happy birthday! As a belated gift it seems Leo wants to wish you a very happy birthday. Wow, that sounds stupid seeing as how I have no control of Leo, as he is not mine. Um. I can type it though. Leo said smiling, "Hope you had the best birthday ever!" hehe.  
  
Charmed 101: More sun block. Got it! Thanks a lot, I did have a great time, was fun. I didn't however, enjoy writing this chapter so much, so dunno how y'all will enjoy reading it. I need to set some stuff up though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ "Charmed by the Demon"  
  
Piper and Leo had gotten back to the manor in the middle of the night and had been sleeping ever since. Prue had the day off and Phoebe, who had been spending a lot of time with her old friend, was actually home today.  
  
When the two honeymooners finally made their way downstairs, walking hand in hand, still wearing their pajamas, they found Phoebe busily writing in the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Woooah! Hold on, what are you doing there Pheebs?" Piper asked worried as she grabbed the marker out of Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Ouch! Lot's happened since you guys left ya know. It wasn't exactly sunset strolls and margaritas for all of us last week."  
  
"Was Alex okay?" Leo asked.  
  
"Who's Alex?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Our temp-lighter, if you will, yes he was just find. In fact, I think he took quite a liking to Prue, and her too." Phoebe let out.  
  
"Is she gunna be okay once he goes back?" Leo thought worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. They were just a little flirty, that's all. I think it was good for her. Other than Jack, I haven't seen her like that since Andy died."  
  
"Um, can we talk about the love bunnies here later? What's with the BoS?" Piper said anxiously.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, this demon," She said pointing to the book at the name she was writing, "Attacked us, and we kicked some serious demon ass, and now I'm warning future Halliwell's, just in case."  
  
Piper leaned over to see the name, "Argatan?"  
  
"That's what I could grasp at least, it's what he said while we tortured him." Phoebe said in her baby voice, jumping out from the seat.  
  
Leo nodded, "Did Alex ask the elders about him?"  
  
"Yupp, they were as clueless as we were."  
  
Piper turned around as she heard feet shuffle in, expecting to see Prue, she was very surprised.  
  
"Speaking of demons..." She turned back to Phoebe, "Cole's back?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?"  
  
"Hey! Did you guys have fun on the honeymoon?" Cole said walking towards Phoebe to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, lots of fun. So um, you think you got rid of the last of the bounty hunters?" She asked.  
  
"Not quite sure actually. It's still not that safe for me to be here, on ground. I couldn't stay away... from her," He added, catching himself stumbling, "Anymore though," He said turning towards Phoebe.  
  
"It's probably not for that long, they'll be back." Phoebe reluctantly whimpered.  
  
"Welcome back buddy." Leo sad patting his arm.  
  
"Glad to be back."  
  
Interrupting this little love fest, "I should go say hi to Prue, I'll be back in a minute. Is she downstairs?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah, developing some pictures from a shoot on Friday."  
  
*****  
  
Piper walked down the basement steps looking for her big sister.  
  
Prue heard and looked up, "Hey sleepy head!" She said running over to her giving her a big hug, "We missed you around here. Don't leave again."  
  
Piper smiled, "Phoebe seemed pretty occupied. When did Cole come back?"  
  
"Right after we vanquished this really random demon, actually."  
  
"Interesting." Piper thought.  
  
"Okay so anyway, how was your trip?" Prue grinned.  
  
"Amazing, until we got burnt and confined to our rooms" She laughed.  
  
"I'll take it you and Leo enjoyed your alone time. Was it beautiful there?"  
  
"You can't even imagine. I've got some pictures if you want to develop them later."  
  
"Definitely, I wanna see what you guys were up to."  
  
"It was just, unbelievable, just so romantic. Everything about it was just perfect. I don't think that's every happened to me before." Piper smiled.  
  
"Well I'm glad, you two deserve it more than anyone."  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, her mind wondering back up to the kitchen where Cole was.  
  
********  
  
Leo had gone upstairs to change leaving Phoebe and Cole alone in the kitchen.  
  
"What's with Piper?" Cole asked feeding Phoebe a piece of his melon.  
  
"She's probably just in a bad mood because she actually has to come back to reality after being in paradise for so long." She joked.  
  
"I'm serious Phoebe."  
  
"I know you are. But just forget about my sisters, okay? You're with me, not them." She said leaning into kiss his juice covered lips.  
  
"Mmmm...okay, Prue?"  
  
She playfully hit him.  
  
"Oh, with you, NOT them, okay, got it. Try again, one more time." Cole said just waiting for another kiss from her.  
  
One again she kissed him, more passionately than before. "Cole?"  
  
"I love you..."  
  
She backed away slowly, smiling. "Phoebe," He finished.  
  
*********  
  
"You okay Pipe?" Prue looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just, has Cole done anything, you know...odd? Since he came back?"  
  
"No, not at all. I know you think I don't trust him, but I swear I'm really trying, for Phoebe." Prue defended.  
  
"It's not that, I'm starting to think maybe you were right. I mean, when did the demon attack?"  
  
"Tuesday. Why?"  
  
"When did Cole come back?"  
  
"That night. After we killed him."  
  
"So a demon that the elders and the book of shadows both know nothing about attacking the same day he comes back..."  
  
"Now you're just looking for trouble. The two have nothing to do with each other." Prue lectured.  
  
"You're right. You're always right." Piper stated.  
  
"Of course, and I am this time, I know that now."  
  
"Right," Piper answered slipping in quietly...  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter: Friday night at 9 (EST usa time, assuming the site is working, around this time, hopefully. If not, check later.) It will absolutely be done, pretty much is.  
  
Review please!! 


	9. Uncertain Trust

~*~*~*~* IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: ~*~*~*~  
  
Allrighty...*lowers head in shame* I feel I'm stooping to Brad Kern's level in writing this chapter. There' s not doubt in my mind that you all will hate me for this chapter and some others. I know it. Just know that I promise you now, this is NOT going to be a story that starts off all nice and lovey-dovey and ends with death and/or sadness. (I HATE THOSE! You have NO idea.) So please, continue reading this, everything will work out...just bear with my evil mind. Don't give up on me...it'll all ok!  
  
See, told you I didn't have a plot...well, now I do! I think it's exciting, but I'll have to see what ya think! This is real short...more soon! After this I've got a good plot plan for the next, I'd say 4 chapters at least, really different from the rest of the story, but still Piper/Leo...of course!  
  
....Thank ya's!!....  
  
Chub-thanks a lot. Yeah, I know it was kind of short, and this one is even shorter! Sorry, but it really has to end here. More soon, and longer, promise.  
  
Magical Princess-Oh yay! You're back! Glad you like it...just a question: I know I keep asking in the reviews for your story, are you ever planning to update We Could Have? Just curious, it's one of my all time favorite piper/leo stories, ever! I want to know how their day went!!!  
  
Charmed Amber- Thanks a lot, yeah, a more detailed review would have helped with the bad one but what can ya do, you can't please everyone! Means a lot that you enjoy it though!  
  
Mela- Haha, you're welcome. Leo is very kind, isn't he?!  
  
Piper+Leo4eva-It's Friday!! A bit late though, not sure how long it will take the site to update this chapter! I may update the next sooner, but I haven't written it yet. This was as far ahead as I got, a few weeks ago.  
  
Now, the chapts are messed up, b/c of that a/n, so this is chapter 8..in 9. so it'll be one off. Whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 – Uncertain Trust  
  
Piper dragged Leo away from Cole and upstairs to their room.  
  
"Piper, what's going on? You haven't said more than two words to Cole since he got here. He's been dodging every demon, warlock, and magical creature known for the past frew months."  
  
"Nothing" She said quietly.  
  
"Well, it's something. Either that or you're being rude for no reason."  
  
"Something's not right, Leo. I can't explain it, but it's just not." She answered.  
  
"What do you mean? He's back, for a while at least, and Phoebe's happy. What could be wrong with that?" Leo insisted.  
  
"I guess, I just don't...trust him."  
  
"After all he's done lately, how can you say that?"  
  
"All he's done? You mean trying to kill us?" Piper said in a shocked sarcastic tone.  
  
Leo raised his voice, something that seldom occurred, "He saved Phoebe's life! And, with it, the power of three!"  
  
"How do we know it's all not just one of his plans, like getting close to Phoebe was in the beginning."  
  
"It's not." Leo responded strongly.  
  
"How do you know?" She repeated, emphasizing the word know.  
  
"Because he loves her Piper. Just like I love you." He tried to pull her closer to him and try to reassure her of the fact but she pulled away.  
  
"I know it seems like that, and I know she loves him...and all I want is for her to be happy," She said, her voice trailing off, "Something's just off about it all."  
  
"I know it's not like me to defend a demon, but I think this has more to do with your relationship with Phoebe than it does with Cole."  
  
Piper couldn't even begin to comprehend what Leo mean by that, "What are you saying?"  
  
"She has that whole dangerous love thing. You can't say that's not somewhat appealing." Leo explained.  
  
"And I don't? We don't? What do you call us? What about that whole forbidden love crap you always fed me before they let us get married?"  
  
"Oh so our love is crap now?" He yelled.  
  
"Leo you know that's not what I just said. You on the other hand, meant exactly what you said didn't you? You don't think I want my baby sister to be happy! How could you say that, let alone think it."  
  
"You know what, hate Cole, it doesn't even matter. But when you lose Phoebe over it, then you'll understand what I'm saying." He screamed walking across the room not caring if anyone downstairs heard it. He looked upward and sighed, thinking about what he just said and how wrong it all sounded once it came out.  
  
"Piper..." He said, starting to apologize knowing he was wrong to say that.  
  
"Just go. Run to your little elders like you always do. Just go." Piper shot back.  
  
With that, he orbed out quickly, forgetting all promises he had just made with himself moments before to admit he was the one at fault.  
  
******  
  
Leo orbed into the next room, ignoring the elders' calls. He put his hand up against their bedroom door and rest his head on it. "I wish this never happened."  
  
******  
  
At the same time Piper fell down onto the bed and put her head in her hands. "I'm an idiot." She leaned back onto the bad and just lied there looking up at the ceiling. "I wish this never happened."  
  
*****  
  
Lights swirled above both of their heads, going unnoticed, before landing in each of their bodies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: So, my guess is you didn't enjoy them fighting too much! Review anyway, if you want it to be okay and all...I feel so all mighty and powerful. Hehe. Just kidding...but I'd love to hear what your think is going on. Next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry your pretty little heads off too much. At the latest, next Friday, my guess is, if I have time, within the next couple days. But don't hold me to that one! –love 


	10. Twisted

I was just looking back at my reviews earlier, it was oh so much fun. Ha, I love you all! LoL!!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm writing it just now, on Friday, trying to get it posted...so hope you like it!!! Sorry it probably wasn't posted until late Fri night/Early Sat...close enough right?  
  
I know there are things that don't exactly make sense, as to why some things are the way they are, I'll explain that all later so don't worry. I think if you think about it, it does. I could have done some stuff with this chapter but I decided against it...why? I don't know. So! Chapter 10 will absolutely be up far before next Friday, although it probably won't be terribly long, just splitting these two up a bit. –love

oh and this site isn't displaying like asterics and tildes anymore! what's up with that?! The spacing and everything is really messed up. Sorry.  
  
please, don't think that this by any means is no longer a Piper and Leo story...it is. Trust me. Just more now. And some Cole to come as well...soon.   
  
My biggest gracias:  
  
Charmedfreak37: That's right, every relationship has its ups and downs and it's gotta come out once in a while! Thanks a lot, hope you like the update!  
  
xXx RT xXx: Hope you did well on all your tests and everything, studying is like the worst feeling in the world for me. Thanks! But, it's not like it was a HUGE Piper/Leo fight. Trust me, I could have done worse...mawhh hah ahah! Where are you on the boards!?! Nvm that, know your busy, I am too, been trying to stay away, but I just can't! Miss ya over there though all the same. :- )  
  
Piperleo4ever: The whole light thing, you shall find out soon...read on. Yeah gotta spice things up a bit sometimes.  
  
Mela: Leo IS kind, at least in my world, the show...that's a horse of a different color. (is it strange that I have such an urge to watch the Wizard of Oz right now?) Lights can be bad. Evil even. Although, dark can be worse, no? All the pretty lights can be misleading, sounds like the store Spencer Gifts. The back is like woooah, there were pretty pink lights up there, not this! Hah.  
  
Chub: Thank you, I thought it needed to end. This one (which I am about to start writing) I'm hoping will turn out fairly long, but we'll see where my pen, err, keyboard, takes me!  
  
Hyper-piper-312: Why hello and welcome to my fic. Thanks a lot, feel so congratulated. LoL. Here's the next chapt, hope you like it...there is def. more sweetness to come.  
  
Charmed Amber: Piper/Leo moment? I'm sorry, I just can't quite do that, yet. Maybe. Who knows. I don't! That's the most exciting part about it all. Now, are you a very perceptive one now aren't you? Perhaps you are an empath...or telepathic, just mentioning. Storyline is somewhat along those lines...only different. Hopefully. That plus more, if you will...because it's not that that's the real issue...  


  
  
Chapter 9: "Twisted"  
  
Last Time:  
  
Leo orbed into the next room, ignoring the elders' calls. He put his hand up against their bedroom door and rest his head on it. "I wish this never happened."   
  
At the same time Piper fell down onto the bed and put her head in her hands. "I'm an idiot." She leaned back onto the bad and just lied there looking up at the ceiling. "I wish this never happened." 

Lights swirled above both of their heads, going unnoticed, before landing in each of their bodies.   


.

.

.

  
  
"PIPER!"  
  
"PIPER GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
Piper rolled over in her bed, smacked her alarm clock that had been on snooze for the past 20 minutes and reluctantly yelled back, "I'm coming! Jeez," She muttered to herself, "You're my sister, not my mother."  
  
She got up to get dressed after hearing a loud knock on the door. "What is it now Prue?"  
  
"You've got to drive Phoebe because I have a staff meeting I have to get to, and she's already late."  
  
"Oh, okay fine. Now scoot. Tell her I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"That's the attitude I want to hear." Prue smiled and hopped out the door.  
  
Piper walked past her over-filled closet and thought about how she should get to cleaning all her old stuff out of there one day. "Too much to do."  
  
She ran down the stairs and reached out to grab the last of her homemade muffins and encountered another hand grasping towards it.  
  
"Piper, you're going to spend the rest of the day in a kitchen, do you really need this one lousy muffin?" Phoebe asked and she tried to pin her hair up out of her face.  
  
"You're the one who's late here, I'd be more than happy to whip something else up."  
  
Phoebe got up, grabbed the muffin and broke it in half handing one to Piper. "Happy?"  
  
"Very. Okay, let's go."  
  
Driving down a back road, Piper abruptly stopped at the sight of a cat sprinting across the road. After Phoebe recovered from the loud screech the sliding breaks made and the slight swerve of the car, she asked if Piper was okay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...I just hope that poor little thing is." She pushed her door open and jumped out of her jeep. Getting later by the minute, Phoebe too, got out with her to check on the cat.  
  
"I don't see anything, so I didn't hit it, right? Otherwise there would be like...blood, or something."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine, just ran away into the woods and got scared. Don't worry sweetie. Now come on," She said dragging her away, "We gotta get to work."  
  
As they drove Phoebe babbled on and on about a new fashion article she was working on for Cosmopolitan. She anxiously awaited the day when one of her ideas would be accepted. Working as an assistant meant getting coffee for the actual writers and doing their errands. Not the kind of life she envisioned herself having, but she'd take it, for now.  
  
Piper dropped Phoebe off and pulled into the restaurant, her restaurant. She ran past the bus boy and into the kitchen with a sorry look on her face for not being here to set up for that night.  
  
"Where were you Piper? We couldn't get a start on anything with you okaying it, we're almost two hours behind schedule." One of the chefs complained.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm really sorry, I slept late and I had to drop my sister off, and then we almost hit a cat, and then..." A waiter stopped her from finishing.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt, but shouldn't we start working?"  
  
"Yes. Good attitude. All right, let's get to business."  
  
"No Mr. Geller we can't have it ready for you today. ....Why?...Because it's just simply not ready... The x-rays haven't come through yet...Okay, tomorrow, I'll make sure it's done."  
  
Prue slammed down the phone and leaned back in her chair smiling to herself thinking about how she just handled that client. She worked busily at her desk for the rest of the afternoon until she called into an important meeting. This was a rare occasion now that she was the boss of almost everyone working at the auction house. She didn't own the place, yet, but she was well on her way.  
  
Her meeting seemed to go on and on for hours, which it did, but to Prue, it seemed like even longer. Someone was suing Bucklands for fraud on an account they had handled three years prior to the suing, back when Rex was the boss. Prue was put in charged of handling the law suit and all the press surrounding it as well. For hours she worked and worked trying to gather as much information on the current situation as she could.  
  
Finally at 12:30 that night she finished all the work she could and headed on home. She quietly opened the door to the manor and snuck into the house. She laid her bag down and crept up the creaky stairs and into her room.  
  
Piper, who had just fallen asleep, heard her come in and got up to go see where she was so late. She peaked through the crack in her door to see and exhausted Prue sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Hey honey, where were you all night? Work? Phoebe and I were getting worried."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call, just had a lot on my mind. Some company is trying to sue us for something that Rex did."  
  
"Rex? As in warlock Rex?" Piper asked trying to remember the correct demon of the week.  
  
"Rex as in the most powerful evil in the world."  
  
"But at the time..."  
  
"He was just Rex." Prue answered, "Stubborn boss Rex."  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Piper wondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows. I mean, according to the book, what I remember of it anyway, our powers were the strongest out there. So if he's got our powers still...we were the Charmed ones, the power of three."  
  
"We may not be the Charmed ones, but we're still the power of three."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Prue, we've lived together for three years without killing each other, I think that's three pretty powerful women."  
  
"Anyway," Prue continued, "Rex isn't really the issue right now, my job, the entire auction house, is at stake."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. See, this guy that we have no record of, claims he bought a fake item from us 3 years ago."  
  
"But if you guys have no record of him, how can he make his claim?"  
  
"Oh, only because he is the richest man in San Francisco."  
  
"I'm sure you'll, we'll, figure something out. We always do, but right now, I think we both need some sleep." Piper said rubbing Prue's shoulder and getting up to go back to her own room.  
  
"Hey Piper..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we still had our powers?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, who knows what our lives would be like. Probably more exciting than this. Working a 9 to 5, most of the time later, job, coming home, going to sleep, getting up again...not very magical."  
  
"Yeah but you love your job Pipe."  
  
"I did. I mean, I do. I love cooking and I love the feeling of running my own place, but, I don't know."  
  
Prue interrupted her, "It's what you've dreamed of since you were a little girl. It's not as though I wanted to run an auction house at 6."  
  
"It is, and it's great. It's amazing actually, just the fact that I was able get so far...but it's not everything. I'm almost 28 and I just wish that I had someone. Someone special. I wish I wasn't going to sleep alone tonight. I want to in love Prue. You didn't exactly see Cinderella waiting around at almost 30, never having found any guy that she really cared about."  
  
"Come on, you've had lots of men."  
  
"Nobody special though. No one who when he wasn't around, I was head over heels, can't wait to see him again, in love with." She stopped, feeling so stupid and naïve, "and that's what I want I guess."  
  
Prue just smiled at her little sister's dreams. "It's cheesy I know, but who knows? Who's to say I won't find my special soul mate one day." Piper said in response to the look she was receiving.  
  
"You believe in that kind of stuff?"  
  
"Sure. Makes life interesting."  
  
  
a/n: Well, got some stuff going on! LoL.  
  
Oh and by the way, the Mr. Geller that Prue was dealing with was a little tribute to Friends, seeing as how the last episode aired in the us last night (very touching, cried for hours). Hm, Ross isn't my favorite. Anyway, I felt it fitting for the situation.  
  
So what'd ya think?!?! New updates kind of random again maybe, not sure bout this whole Friday night thing. We'll see. –Love- 


	11. Power Struggle

**My thanks:**  
  
Charmed Amber: Here in the US, Charmed is almost over!! The season finale is airing on May 16th!! This Sunday!! Tomorrow!! I can't believe it's been a whole year since Piper and Leo have been apart. Kern promised us only a ½ season. Grr! A whole year between seasons, that's gotta suck. We had 130 days from 5-6. (may 11-sept 28) and I thought that was long. Anyway, thanks, and you'll soon find out what's in store for this lovely group here.  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian: thanks a lot. been wondering where you were. Haha. Here is the more, and it's fairly soon! Right?  
  
xXx RT xXx: Haha, more plotty things. That's great. Will Piper remember Leo, hmmm...LoL. Saw you on the board this morning, yipppeeee!!!  
  
Mela: You're not slow, I'm cryptic. Actually no, I just didn't explain myself well at all. It's been a long week and I just wrote the chapter on Friday night, took me a REALLY long time actually, because I was confusing myself lol. The above explains it, some of it, sort of. Sorrys. Friends was soo sad, yet happy, ya know? Obviously not going say anything that happened b/c I know a lot of you aren't from the us and haven't seen it...but um, well the plot involving...ah nvm. It just made me very happy, sure you know why. Oh, you know Spencer gifts, haha cooli. Yeah, cool store...weird though.  
  
Chub: Well, yes. I guess it is a AU. See, it's what the world would be like had Piper and Leo never met. Hm, the guy suing them, we'll see. You'll find out, soon enough!  
  
Piperleo4eva: Good, I wasn't totally vague. You got the whole he's not there, no powers thing. I feel better now! Thanks a bunches!  
  
Charmedobsessi12: Hah. Welcome. LoL. Don't worry, I'm the biggest Piper/Leo fan out there, there's no way I could have them end up apart of ANYTHING like that. Just adding a bit of drama. Promise you this. This chapter doesn't even have the girls in it, but next chapter will be Piper and Leo romance...feel better now? And yes, that's what it means...read below, I explained it. Won't be for good though...or will it?

* * *

This is a shortie, but had to sort of explain it...a bit. Before reading this, you may need a little itty bitty refreshing to clarify some things:  
  
**_Importante:_** Remember on the show, in the first season, in the episode "Wicca Envy" Rex, Prue's old boss, tried to frame the girls into relinquishing their powers. They didn't see anyway out of it, so they gave up their powers by saying a spell. Just as Rex took them, Leo went up into the manor and saw the book empty, as a result of loosing their powers. He healed the book, somehow, with his powers, that they girls did not know of yet. So, basically this a/u I've created, consists of Piper and Leo never having met, the whole "I wish this never happened" thing, meaning they wished THEY never happened.  
  
Therefore, if Leo never came into their lives, nobody would have prevented Rex from taking their powers and that's why the girls are powerless and have been for around 3 years. Because there was no magic involved Prue had time to devote herself to Bucklands and still works there in a very high position. Phoebe had a job working for a fashion magazine, and is trying to get published in it. Piper, owns a restaurant instead of the club. Dan, is their neighbor still but nothing ever really happened there, just friends. Oh and obviously, if their powers were taken away a long time ago...the Source lives! And...they never met Cole either, as a result, because it started where he was out to kill the Charmed ones. Confusing, I know.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**. . . . Chapter 10- "Power Struggle" . . . .**  
  
In a secluded spot in the Underworld two cloaked men stood talking. The first was busily pacing around the dungeon with a confused look on his face.  
  
"So then, tell me. What do you think he'll do?" Said the first, raising his voice, but not too loud, preventing anyone from hearing outside of the two of them.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that we can't just do nothing. He's too dangerous."  
  
"But after all he has done to help us. Can you abandon that?"  
  
"What gives you authority to ask that?"  
  
"Surely you can't be all evil." He said with a smirk.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Don't make me change my mind." His voice growing more powerful.  
  
"No, no. Please. Don't do that. That would be just preposterous. I'll get them in time."  
  
The second man walked in closer to the other and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"If you betray me."  
  
"You strip me of my powers and I die." He said trying to free himself from his restraints.  
  
"Good. We have an agreement."  
  
"What about the demon?"  
  
"He' s not just any demon. He's the all mighty Belthazor."  
  
"Killer of the most witches in the history of known magic. Yes I know."  
  
"He was..."  
  
"Our friend. Our ally." He said, pulling his hood down revealing his young, human form.  
  
"He was our ENEMY!" The second man screamed whaling his arms up into the air.  
  
"He is one of the most powerful demons the world has ever known. Why would we get rid of that power?"  
  
"Because the only thing left for him to do is to use them against me, against us, and take over the underworld."  
  
"No one has been able to over throw you in centuries."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"If it comes down to it, I'd gladly relinquish all of my powers to you, my Source." The first man said with a hint of an accent in his voice.  
  
"But will it be enough?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that if I hadn't succeeded with the stealing of The Charmed Ones powers' they would have come after you by now."  
  
"They don't know of me, they never did."  
  
"But they were young witches at the time. Giving them three years to grow, they would have known. Especially with every good magical being they had on their side from the beginning."  
  
"But that's no longer a threat. Why do you bring this up?"  
  
"Because combined with your powers, mine, the Charmed One's, may be enough to prevent anything from ever threatening your power."  
  
"What kind of fool would give up those powers?"  
  
"Someone looking for a power boost himself. Not magically, of course, in terms of leadership."  
  
"Rex, we have a deal."

* * *

Sorry it's short, sorry it's so like not my story. I was thinking I really should have just continued on with this story, with a bunch of pure fluff..and just made this fic painstakingly cutsie, and then started a whole new story with this one. While, I can tie it in the beginning and all and plan to have more Piper and Leo stuff in it...it really would have been better separate. Hm, yeah. I'm just thinking about it now. I should have just made this the A/U fic. Bt I didn't so bare with me you avid Piper/Leo fans, next chapter will have both in it.  
  
**Please review**...I'd be ever ever ever so greatful to ya! -Love 


	12. Dream Man

** Hello everyone!** Wow, it's been a long time, for which, I am SO sorry. The two months have just been so hectic with school ending and finals and I had all these big projects to do and ah, it was crazy. But, it's over! I had my last day last week, so now I'm free to write whenever I want! Sort of. Even with any time I had though, I've had the worst case of writers block, ever. It's so hard because I know exactly where I wanted this chapter to go, but I don't know what I want to happen, or how I want it to happen, if that makes sense. I just feel like all I want to do is forget everything and write a romantic love scene, but I can't. Not yet. At this point, I'm thinking this story will be about 16 chapters, give or take one or two. So, I'm going to take a stab at writing it right now...so here goes nothing...keep in mind it's like 1 in the morning and I've gotten zero sleep this week.  
  
Chub: LoL. That must have been confusing, having not seen Wicca Envy...although, I must admit I would have been confused even WITH seeing it!  
  
Rt: I know! I can't wait for fluff either. sighs Next. Chapter.  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks a bunches! (  
  
Charmed Amber: So, last I heard you were up to Legend of Sleepy... the finale has aired for you, right?? Haha, I'm like a month too late. Anyway, now you've gotta wait for the premiere longer, so it's fair again. You wanted Piper and Leo, soon, I promise, sooner than you think.  
  
Piper(and, since this site is being mean)Leo4eva: haha. Please do, let me in on your plans, I'll be glad to help with any sabotaging you need. I'll do the grunt work. Anything to get these two back together. I think they will though, soon...Glad you like A/u's as this is one, for now...  
  
Piper xox Leo: Did you change your name from Chramedobsessi or something along those lines, b/c that reviews no longer there, and I think it's you?? Just curious. I'm sorry I left you all off on a boring note with that chapter but I'm back!! You're other reviews got to be one of my favorites though. "i luv this story soo very much, and i want to cry when i see u haven't updated" Very sweet, I thank you! Lol.  
  
Holly: Sorry it's been a while, but I'll be posting more regularly from now on, now that school's done!

* * *

**_Chapter 11-"Dream Man"_**  
  
A hazy fog lifted and footprints began to appear in front of Piper. Curious as to whom the owner was, she followed them a long distance, pushing away the thick air as she moved forward. She couldn't see anything but a glow a little higher than herself that she couldn't quite reach.  
  
She tried calling out to gain the glows attention, but suddenly realized she didn't know it's name, or if it was even a human.  
  
"Hello! Hellooo..." Piper shouted, very annoyed and confused at this point, and began to pick up speed as she tried to catch up with whatever it was that was moving so rapidly.  
  
"Is anybody there?" She moved faster and faster until finally she came to an abrupt stop. Looking around, she realized she was standing at the edge of something, a cloud? A cliff? What, she wasn't sure. All she knew was whatever she had been following had fallen straight off it. She quickly turned around expecting to run back the other direction, to find some help, but without any movement, she felt all control of her body leave her. She moved forward and with the swirl of fog, she fell further and further down into..._Nothing._"HAAUWH" Piper gasped for air as her body jolted from its restless sleep. As she opened her eyes she swore she saw that same flash of yellow light, but dismissed it.  
  
"Okay, Piper. It was just a dream, that's all. You're fine," She told herself, her voice growing in panic, "but what if everything's not fine and something who pushed me off or it was..." Her voice was cut off by Phoebe and Prue peeking their heads through the door into her room.  
  
"Honey? Piper, are you okay? We heard to cry out. It sounded like someone was trying to hurt you." Phoebe said concerned.  
  
Her sisters walked in and sat themselves down near Piper on her bed. "No, no, nothing like that, I just had a dream."  
  
"Oh thank god, you scared me half the death Piper!" Prue hugged her tightly.  
  
"Sorry, but Prue, I can't exactly be responsible for what I do when I'm, oh I don't know, unconscious!"  
  
"Okay, Okay. What was your dream about?" Prue changed the subject.  
  
"Well, I was walking through these clouds almost and I saw this ray of light, shining directly in front of me and I kept fo..."  
  
"Piper, now, don't take this the wrong way, but you're dreams tend to be really drawn out and detailed and it's," Phoebe interrupted her while glancing at the clock, "3:28 in the morning."  
  
"Phoebe..." Prue scolded sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I just have had a very rough week."  
  
"And by rough you mean..." Prue asked jokingly.  
  
"So I've had a lot of dates. Sue me. A girl's gotta get out, you should both try it more often. But okay, I'm sorry honey, you have my attention. Tell me about your dream." Phoebe pushed, as she scooted higher onto the bed and lied herself down next to Piper who sat alert in bed.  
  
"Right. So, I was following this, thing, and after a while the wind picked up and whatever it was fell off this, big, ledge or something and I felt myself lose control of my body and I started to fall too."  
  
"So, you followed a thing and fell of a cliff. Sounds like you just need a good night sleep to me." Phoebe offered.  
  
"You're right, you guys go ahead, I'll be fine. Thank you for being worried, I never get tired of it." Said a smiling Piper.  
  
Phoebe bent over and kissed Piper on the head, "Are you sure sweetie?"  
  
"Couldn't be more positive."  
  
"Okay, love you Pipe," She said as she exited the bedroom, "Prue, you coming?"  
  
"I think I'm gunna just stay here for a while, if that's okay with you Piper?" Prue answered worriedly.  
  
"I'm a big girl, it's all right, go to sleep."  
  
"I'd really feel better. I just want to make sure it was really nothing."  
  
"Great, now I feel like the bad, uncaring sister. Piper I didn't mean to sound so un-worried about it. I really just think it's a dream, no hidden meaning or anything."  
  
"Phoebe don't be ridiculous. I know you care and I know that you know I love you, Prue's just being too overprotective. Let her stay, go ahead."  
  
Phoebe smiled and left the room, a moment later her bedroom door could be heard closing lightly.  
  
Piper layed her head back down on her pillow. "Prue, you really can go back to you're room, we're not 5 anymore. A bad dream is just a bad dream. It's not real, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, well it's the remembering that I'm worried about."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well what if it's something like that dream guy who almost tried to kill me by throwing me off a building, right before, you know?"  
  
"Right before we lost our powers. But, we don't have any powers, what would even make you think that, now of all times?"  
  
"Just lately, things seem, a bit, I don't know, off, and considering we were once witches, who knows what could be happening now," Prue said making herself comfortable on the nearby couch, "Look, I don't mean to worry you, get some sleep."  
  
"Not without my big sister right here." Piper pouted patting the bed right next to her.  
  
Prue climbed into bed with Piper and with that, the younger of the two instantly fell asleep feeling comforted that Prue was there. Prue's thoughts raced about how frightened she saw Piper get. It wasn't like her to get worked up over a bad dream, and even though from the moment she awoke she said she was fine, her eyes showed something different, a look of intense fear, but more clearly, they showed such curiosity. Prue didn't think she'd ever fall asleep with that unknown facts laid out, but after a short time, she did as well.  
  
As she silently slept, Piper found herself once again in another place. In a park, the one Piper knew so well from attending camp there with Prue almost every summer of her childhood, she sat at a picnic bench all alone. She watched the little boys and girls running around playing on the monkey bars and in the sandbox.  
  
Piper began eating a lunch she had packed for herself but stopped instantly when she saw another glow like before. This time the glow was above a young girl's arm. She carefully walked over to it and saw that it was coming from the hands of a man, not much older than herself. When he felt her presence he quickly retracted his hands and patted the girl on the head, "Does that feel better sweetie?" The man asked as he handed her back her raggedy old stuffed animal dog with a red ribbon around its neck.  
  
The little girl nodded, "It always does Daddy, but Puppy's hurt too."  
  
"Well I can fix that one," He stroked the dog's head and kissed it, "Good as new."  
  
She gave him a big kiss and ran off. She turned around for a second though to take a look at Piper standing behind her father.  
  
The man stood up and looked around uncomfortably. "What were you doing to her?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just a little trick I learned in a parenting class." The man replied, laughing.  
  
"But, that glow, I swear I've seen it before." Piper continued to ask.  
  
The man's hear was a dirty blonde color and was getting blown around in the wind, "I've really got to go." He said and walked off vanishing into the distance just like the rest of the park, leaving Piper there all alone surrounded again, by _nothing._

_

* * *

_  
**A/N:** Blah!! That was a LOOONG scene with the girls, unintentionally, and these little dreams, well, sucked. Ok, well, I really have to get some sleep, so here you are. I hope this wasn't too terrible to read. Looking back over it, I had to take out stuff about demons as I totally forget there are no powers there at this time, because well, I took them away. LoL. I feel powerful too. Um, I haven't updated in over a month, meaning no reviews, so a nice batch of fresh ones would be me SO excited so please review with any ideas or comments. You have no idea how appreciated that would be. The next update should be much sooner, a week at the latest I'd say, but who knows, I may go write it tomorrow and have it up within a day or two, it all depends...I'm pretty free this week, so we'll see. Keep checking back for updates and let me know what you thought!  
  
-Love 


End file.
